Disappearing Spell
by LQ2
Summary: Something has happened to Erza. She went back in time and sees her past. Is she really going to disappear?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Erza's POV:**

I was just there sitting on the cold, hard floor in my empty room in Fairy Hills. I am planning to leave Magnolia and find Jellal. I have only another two weeks until I"die". I sighed. I fell asleep with tears trickling down my cheeks.

**TWO YEARS AGO**

"Tadaima!" Natsu exclaimed as Team Natsu entered the guild.

"Welcome back!" replied Mirajane with her usual expression.

Lucy said she will be heading home to take a shower while Gray ordered a drink.

Natsu was massaging Happy's back.

Wait WHAT?! Massaging Happy's back?! He was muttering something under his breath which sounded a little like "Stupid bet...I…next time."

"Aaah, so comfortable, Natsu." Happy said.

Natsu just groaned.

Looks like Erza was the only one without anything to do. Her cake wasn't ready yet. Erza picked a simple mission and read its contents mentally.

Suddenly, light filled the guild. "What the heck?!" Erza said.

**Erza's POV**

I found myself in a very familiar place. "R-Rosemary Village! B-but how?"

The houses were on fire and everyone was screaming running for their lives. A mage who was wearing a long coat that reached to his ankles was trying to kill a bunch of people with his magic.

I wanted to stop him but I couldn't move. Then I remembered what happened...

**ONE MINUTE AGO**

**(Erza's POV)**

I was reading the words on the paper mentally. It said," Back in time, reveal your past…" I was about to ask Mira what it meant but a bright light engulfed the place. Before I knew it, I realized I was in Rosemary Village.

I started to understand what happened.

I heard one of the men say," Take all the children! Kill all the adults!"

_The children hunt! _All the unpleasant memories came back to me.

I could hear the voice of a little girl behind me. "Onii-chan!" she cried. I turned around and saw her.

"K-Kagura!" I stuttered but only loud enough for me to hear. I was about to walk towards her when a red-headed girl beat me to it.

_That's… Me!_ The girl grabbed Kagura's wrist and pulled her along behind her. I still could not move but I could see where she took her. She brought Kagura behind a house where a wooden crate was present. The young girl told Kagura to hide inside the wooden crate. "Live."

She then started to run away but it was too late. The guards had already spotted her. "Get her!" one of them said.

I saw the younger version of me being caught and brought away.

**A/N: I will try to make the story longer and add a little Jerza in it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**General POV:**

Erza began to squat down slowly with both her hands in her hair. She was crying.

"Erza? Are you okay?" a voice said.

"Lucy?" replied Erza, who was still in the same position as before.

Erza slowly opened her eyes and saw the whole guild staring at her.

She got up quickly and hugged Lucy, her tears wetting Lucy's blouse.

"What happened, and why are you crying?" said Lucy, returning the hug. Erza didn't reply but she only tightened her grab.

"Hey what's the matter?" Gray and Natsu said in unison.

Lucy shrugged.

Erza finally let go of Lucy and dried her tears. She went to where Mirajane was sitting and asked her "Ne Mira, what's up wi-". Erza was interrupted by another bright light, almost blinding herself. "Not again!" she exclaimed.

This time she didn't go back to Rosemary Village. She looked around. There were people carrying huge pieces of concrete and people whipping them. Most of the workers were children and their wrists were chained. Erza's eyes widened when she saw this. Unlike the previous time, she could move. She walked towards a group of 6 children: Young Erza, Jellal, Milliana, Wally, Sho and Simon.

A girl saw Erza and her eyes widened.

"Eru…-chan?" she said.  
The little girl faced her nakamas while pointing to Erza and said," There's a big Eru-chan! There's a big Eru-chan!"

**Erza's POV**

I just stood there dumfounded.  
"Um, hi?"

_Oh god what do I do? I've never been in this situation before! _I turned to my left and started saying some nonsensical stuff. "Um, uh, what do I do? I have never been prepared for this before. Okay. Twinkle, twinkle little star. Somewhere over the rainbow. Okay, here I go. Uh, hello, I'm Erza Scarlet from um, Fairy Tail! Haha…" _Oh no that wasn't a good introduction. And what was the laugh for?!_

"EHHHHHHH?" they all said.

They stared at me and blinked. Jellal checked for any guards then walked up. "Hi Erza." He said with a smile. I thought they were gonna doubt me.

"Ugh, Jellal looks so cute when he's young." I muttered, while turning my head to the left.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing!"I replied.

"Oh, so do you mind telling us why and how you end up here?"

"Um, I don't know why or how but I seem to be going back into the past constantly."

Just then, I realized the younger me was staring at my armor.

**Young Erza's POV**

Whoa. That's a really cool armor! Will I really be like this when I grow older?

"Hey! Who are you and why are you here?!" a voice called out. I turned to where it was coming from and saw one of the guards coming towards us. _Oh no!_ The man took out his sword and aimed it at the future me. In a blink of an eye, she pulled out a sword from nowhere and defended herself from his attack. _Wow, the man was easily defeated._

**General POV**

The kids stared at Erza in amazement. They planned to escape after that but did not know where to go so Erza just burst their way out through the wall. The 6 children sweat dropped.

"Erza Scarlet..." said an unfamiliar voice. It was the voice of a man…


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Sorry for any weird sentences. I'm not good at writing.)**_

**Chapter 3**

"Erza… Scarlet?"

Erza turned her head and saw Grandpa Rob. "Ojii-san!" She ran forward and hugged him. She knew Grandpa Rob's voice didn't sound like that and suspected it was someone else.

Erza took the kids and Rob Ojii-san and brought them to the guild, Fairy Tail. It was strange of Erza to know the way there as she was brought to the tower by ship and was not aware of where she was. On the way, Erza told Rob why she suddenly grew older despite the presence of young Erza.

The door of the guild was pushed open and the 8 figures walked in. "Rob!"  
"Oh, Rob, You have returned? asked Makarov.  
"Ah Makarov, the new Master."  
"Who are they?" Makarov pointed to Erza and the kids.  
"They're from the tower. Oh, and Erza, how did you know the way here and more importantly, how did you get here?"

"How do I explain this."  
"After I was captured and forced to work at that place, I met these littlw guys and Ojii-san. We fought for freedom and attacked the guards but… But Simon took a huge blow and got severely injured and Ojii-san… died." said Erza whose tears was wetting the wooden floor board.

"I don't know how I got here, but I think it has something to do with this. I read it and appeared here." She continued and proceeded to take out a piece of paper from her pocket and passed it to Makarov. He inspected it.

"Spell Disappear AKA The End. When someone reads its contents, they will be transported back into the past and will see and live in their past for a month before going back and have another two weeks before their existence disappears. Oh, and you won't change the past as this is just happening your head, like a dream."

Erza was facing the ground and her hair was covering her eyes.

" You should rest for today."  
"But Master-"  
"Please bring her to a room, Rob."

**THE NEXT DAY (Erza's POV)**

I woke up in the soft bed Ojii-san led me to. I went down the stairs and saw Gray and Natsu fighting again. "Gray. Natsu." _So cute._  
"Grrr. I will get you, Pinky!"  
"Ice Princess!"  
"Fire Breath!"  
"Underwear Prin-"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"A-aye!" they said in unison.

"Erza." _I knew now it couldn't be Ojii-san. It was really familiar. Who exactly was it?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Erza."

"Jellal?"She turned but there was no one.

"Erza." said Master Makarov seriously.  
"Yes Master?"  
"I forgot to tell you this yesterday. Your true love will be here too. Even if you don't have one, your future one will be here. You won't be able to see him though. There's a way to break the spell. All you have to do is to-". He went closer to her and whispered the rest into her ear with a smirk.  
"W-w-what?" Her face was as red as a tomato.  
"He will appear a while after you realize who he is." he added. He walked off with a slight smirk.

"My true love, Jellal?"  
"Yes?" a voice said.  
"Huh? Must be my imagination."  
"Hey, you can't see me?" the voice asked.  
"… Jellal?"  
"Yeah?"  
"JELLAL?!"  
All eyes were on her.  
"Ow! You didn't have to shout!"  
Erza touched the air in front of her and felt some soft fabric which she couldn't see.  
"What are you doing? Can't you see me? You're kidding, right?"  
"No, I can't. How did you come to this place?"  
"Don't know. Just appeared here, like_ Whoosh_."  
Erza sweat dropped.  
"I called out to you just now, why didn't you answer? How about that day outside the Tower of Heaven? I don't understand what happened."

"So it was you. Wait… does it mean that… You are my true l-"she gasped.  
"W-w-w-w-what?" Jellal stuttered.

Slowly, Jellal became visible. The two stood there, avoiding eye contact.

"Excuse me, Erza, who is this?" asked a young boy.  
He gasped when Jellal turned around.

"Ah Jellal, this is you from the future." She replied.

'This man. He's obviously me but why did they come back from the past?' Jellal thought. He was about to ask why did this happen when he realized that the two older mages were gone.

**Jellal's POV**

I felt myself being sucked into something and a few seconds later I was thrown out. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the Fairy Tail guild. I got up and dusted myself when I saw Erza rubbing her ankle. I headed towards her and moved my right hand in front of her. She looked up, thanked me and grabbed it. Her hand was so soft.

I pushed open the doors of the guild and helped her in. The moment the people saw us, they screamed Erza's name. I think saw something blue flew into Erza's chest.  
"Erzaaaa! We were so worried!" Lucy cried.  
"Yeah, where have you been for the past two days?" added Natsu.  
Erza explained everything to the three of while I helped to dressed her ankle.

"Eh? You're going to disappear?!" the blue cat exclaimed.  
"Yeah, and the way to break the spell is… it is… Ah, where's Master?" Wow, Erza's face is really red. I wonder what she is about to say. It must be really embarrassing for her, but what could make the Titania so red?  
"Don't try to change the subject. By the way, he is at a regular meeting. So how do we do it? Are you okay? Why is your face so red?" asked Gray. I could totally see Erza's face getting redder and redder.  
"C'mon, just tell us. Maybe we can help you." urged Natsu. A blue haired girl wearing spectacles walked towards us.  
"Well well Erza-chan, who is it?" she whispered a little too loudly.  
"Levy!" Erza exclaimed.  
"Whoa, it sure is unusual to see the great Erza blushing." teased Levy. Levy, who obviously know what is going on, was held on the head and being pushed down to the floor by a raging red-head.  
"Levy-chan…"said Lucy, teary-eyed.

General POV  
"Hey Erza, you haven't tell us who your true love is or whatever. That's quite important right?"Natsu said. This time Jellal was almost as red as Erza.  
"I know who you like." said Happy with a sly grin who was soon being squeezed by the arms of Erza.  
"T-t-t-the person beside Natsu." she stuttered.  
"Eh? Gray?!" Lucy and Natsu yelled in unison.  
"No! On the left!" Everyone looked at Natsu's left side and stared at the azure-haired man for a few seconds in silence.  
"I'm not surprise." said Gray.  
"Neither are we" said Lucy and Natsu. Erza stopped blushing.

(Another few seconds until…)

"They lllllllllike each other!" blurted a certain exceed. This time he was tickled and he laughed so hard until he lost consciousness.  
"Happy! Nooooo, my buddy is dead!" Natsu screamed. Everyone sweatdropped.

"You still haven't tell us how to break the spell." said Jellal. The girl's face immediately redden, again.  
"I can't do that! It's too… embarrassing."  
"Pffttt."  
"WHO WAS THAT?"  
"Natsu."  
"Hey! How dare you betray me, Popsicle! They began chasing each other around while calling names. Erza smiled at this.  
"She's cute." murmured Jellal.  
"Jellal you're creepy." whispered Levy.  
"EH?"


End file.
